mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi Island Mafia
| image = File:Mafia_Business_by_RuffyYoshi.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hachi | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Large) | startdate = 11.19.13 | winningfaction = Goodies and Indies | roster = #, player #Marth #Gubbey #Vommack #Fat Tony #Flamebirde #Slick #Kronos #Nana7 #Boquise #Jay Gold #Aura #Dee #Benjer3 #Barcallica #Iawy | first = Slick | last = Fat Tony, Barc, Aura | mvp = Fat Tony | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hachi based on Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island nintendo game. It began on November 19, 2013 and ended in a Goodie and Indie win in D5 (December 06). Game Mechanics Rules Order of Actions *Block>Trap>Redirect Actions that show: *Successful and Failed kills *Successful RID kills Role Description Goodies:Win con-Beat all the baddies! #Baby Mario: Macho Spy(Cannot be saved) #Green Yoshi: RID Lynch save #Blue Yoshi: Redirect #Baby DK: RID Kill #Poochy: messenger #Baby Bowser: Block #Baby Luigi: Innocent Child (Can have innocence be declared at any time, ie told as a goodie) #Baby Peach: Save #Yellow Yoshi: Vote Redirect Baddies:Wincon- Outnumber goodies #Kamek: Can choose to Block, Spy, or be immune to night actions, but cannot use the actions in a row.(can not block on N1 &2 but can block N1 and Spy or be immune N2. #Bowser:Trap, may not act on the same player for consecutive nights. #Toadies: vote Manip X3 on any baddy and one May Frame one lynch in the game. #Shy Guy: Vanilla Indy: Secret Win con and abilities #Wario #Baby Wario Host's Summary So this game definitely had a few bumps on the road, but overall I feel it went much better than Paper Mario Mafia. The IAWY ruckus almost crashed the whole game, but luckily we worked it out, next time I'll have tone more observant. ;-;" Everyone said the game was unbalanced, and maybe it was, but goodies still managed a win in the end! Congrats Goodies! Indies also had a rough time, especially with Slick dead N1. But they pulled it off as well, deducing Gubby's role and winning. Congrats Indies! I had a ton of fun in this game, it was a great one to, so as your host, I'd like to thank you all for holding on with me and being patient. Oh wait-Almost forgot MVP. This is going to be hard... FT literally turned around the game with his redirect, but Boq also helped unify the group with his messenger ability, making sure to not just prove himself, but to also clear others! Jay also did well holding the baddies together with all of the inactiveness as well... Any ideas/Nomms Guys and Gals? Game Idea and Expectations Game Thinking over it a bit, I've decided to award Fat Tony with MVP! He not only saved the game with his redirect, but also led Barc and Boquise to victory with his starting of the Jay train! Great Job FT! Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies: #Marth #Gubbey #Fat Tony #Slick #Kronos #Nana #Boquise #Benjer #Barc Indies #Aura #Dee Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Marth: Baby DK - Killed N3 #Gubbey: Baby Mario - Killed N4 by Baby Wario #Vommack: Toadies - Lynched D3 #FT: Blue Yoshi #Flamebirde: Bowser - Lynched D4 #Slick: Baby Bowser - Killed N1 #Kronos: Baby Peach - Lynched D2 #Nana7: Baby Luigi - Killed N2 by Baby Wario #Boquise: Poochy - Killed N5 #Jay Gold: Shy Guy - Lynched D5 #Aura: Baby Wario #Dee: Wario - Killed N4 #Benjer: Yellow Yoshi - Killed N2 #Barc: Green Yoshi #IAWY: Kamek - Lynched D1 as Baby Bowser (Lynch frame was use) Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9